


Even Bad Feelings Are Feelings

by Ingonyama



Series: The Crossroads [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts/FF7 AU, M/M, Nobody sex, Psychological Torture, Rape, Xaldin is a manipulative douchebag, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of 'The Crossroads", my FF7/KH AU where Luxord is Cid Highwind's Nobody.</p>
<p>In which Luxord could use a hug after seeing his Somebody in action, but Xaldin isn't the hugging type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Bad Feelings Are Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> On musical influence: I use music to help me write. The last chapter was typed to "The Other Side of the Mountain," from the FF7 soundtrack. This one is written to the collected works of Nightwish, one of my favorite bands. ^_^
> 
> On The Organization: It's been brought to my attention that I forgot a very important detail in my story: Nobodies, like the members of the Organization, don't have hearts, and as such only pretend to have emotions. I don't buy that; their personalities are too individualized for them to be a bunch of androids. So I'll also be dealing with that in this chapter.
> 
> On Luxord's powers: The abilities our Gambler displayed in KH2 were cool, but don't really write very well. So I tweaked them to basic time-powers, which has the nifty side effect of giving him Gambit like kinetically-charged cards. ^_^
> 
> On this story in general: Obviously I in no way condone the actions taken in this story. Xaldin is the bad guy in my fic, and this chapter was written to prove it. Take that into account when reading.

 

 

  
**The Castle That Never Was**

When he heard the mad, tormented laughter, Xaldin smiled to himself. _So, our Gambler has finally seen the truth. Now I can make my move at last._

He glided noiselessly on the wind, landing as a black angel of mercy by Luxord’s side….though nothing could be further from the truth. The blond Nobody was huddled in a corner, arms wrapped around his black-cloaked knees, blue gaze staring vacantly into nothing.

He didn‘t even look up when Xaldin glided near. “It’s gone…everything I was…everything I hoped for…all ashes. Dust.”

“But, that’s not exactly true, is it?” the dreadlocked Nobody asked. “Rather, it still belongs to you…the you that was saved, that made it back from the realm of darkness.”

There was no change in expression, save a slight tightening of Luxord’s jaw.

“Cid Highwind…the man you used to be…still exists. He may not be all he used to be…but he has the parts his friends cared about…the mechanical skills, the technical genius…“ he leaned in to whisper in Number X’s ears, “…the lovemaking techniques…”

Now Luxord did react, whipping a gloved hand out in the Lancer‘s direction. In the blink of an eye, Xaldin found himself frozen from the neck down, unable to move a muscle. He looked down briefly at himself in shock, then back up at the Gambler.

Luxord was trembling with rage. “If you ever…EVER…speak of that again…” A set of cards materialized in his hands, sizzling with energy.

Xaldin smiled coldly. "So, now we know what your powers are. You possess the element of Time. It's a tricky one to master, but you could be one of our most powerful members." A whirlwind swirled around him, blowing Luxord's cards out of his hands and scattering them about the chamber. They exploded where they struck, Luxord's time-powers having charged them with hyperkinetic energy so that the slightest contact with anything solid would detonate them like grenades. The explosions threw off Number X's concentration, and in a swirl of wind and lances, Xaldin was free again.

Luxord gaped at him in raw outrage. "You tricked me! You were goading me into an attack!"

Faster than the Gambler could blink, Xaldin was on him, arms around him in a bear hug that pinned his arms to his sides. "I was. But there's more to it than that, my handsome Gambler..." The lances began swirling around them, guided by Xaldin's winds, slashing and cutting at the two men's cloaks without making a single scratch on their bodies, and Luxord felt a chill as the ruined shreds of his clothing fell away to reveal his nakedness, and that of his fellow Nobody.

"Maniac!" Luxord shouted, struggling to break free. "What the devil d'you think you're playing at?!"

"It's quite simple, really," the now-nude Xaldin stated matter of factly, even as one hand flew to Luxord's nipple, teasing and stroking it till it was hard enough to cut glass. "As Nobodies, our emotions are blunted, muted by our condition. Some...those of us who've been around the longest...have forgotten how to feel altogether. But there are new ones...such as yourself...who seem to emote with as much passion in nonexistence as ever they did in life." Xaldin's hand slid down, trailing across Luxord's muscular stomach, to close around the hardening shaft of his maleness. "Can you honestly say, Gambler, that...if it were Highwind's paramour doing this...you wouldn't feel anything?"

A hard glare from ice-cold eyes. An angry protest, turned into a gasp as Xaldin dropped to his knees and took Luxord's spear into his mouth...and then a moan as the butt of one of Xaldin's lances drifted across his naked cleft. This was answer enough for the Lancer, who looked up to see his Gambler's eyes slide closed as he bit his lip, whimpering.

Xaldin knew what he was imagining...he was remembering being Cid, seeing unbound raven hair spill about his member as he watched a different black-haired man bob his head on his cock. That was all to the good, Xaldin thought as he stroked himself. There was no reason he couldn't enjoy himself while he seduced Luxord into their ranks, and if Luxord himself chose to see the other man, well...Xaldin could hardly fault him. There had been countless times he'd watched Highwind plow his willing lover into the mattress and wished he could do the same. The heat of Luxord's desire for the former Turk would only add to his desire to become fully human...and that was what Xaldin was fostering now, even as he nursed the blond man's erection.

However, Xaldin was NOT Vincent, no matter how much Highwind's Nobody wished he were, and he would be the pleased, as well as the pleaser. When Luxord was at his most vulnerable...trembling and shuddering with imminent orgasm...the Lancer summoned a powerful wind to bowl him over onto his back, landing squarely on his back in the pile of rags that had been their clothes. His legs flew into the air from the force of the impact, and Xaldin moved quickly to grab them and hold them apart. With a roar of triumph, he slammed his hips forward, his steel-hard, dripping prick smashing its way into the blond Nobody's virgin opening with the first thrust. Luxord let out a scream of agony at the burning intrusion, which turned into a gasp of pleasure as the Lancer found that spot inside him which reduces all men to moaning sex fiends...even Nobodies.

Xaldin's fucking of Luxord was hard, brutal, and relentless. He'd claimed many men this way, both before and after the taking of his heart, but in some ways he enjoyed it more now. Dilan had always been concerned about the pleasure of his partners before his own, but Xaldin had no such compunctions...he would satisfy himself first and last, and cared not if his partner found release. So it had been for longer than he could remember.

So it was now. Luxord, moaning and crying out in the delicious agony, took himself in hand and began pumping frantically to the rhythm of Xaldin's thrusting, his glare at the Lancer a fiery mix of rage and lust, the second overpowering the first without completely eclipsing it. _No doubt, he hates me now. But he'll come to me in the end anyway...every time he needs release, I'll be the one he calls upon. And in that fashion is my power over him solidified._

The thought of being able to command Luxord's libido thus was delicious enough to send Xaldin over the edge, letting out a low growl of pleasure as he bucked and spurted into the blond Gambler's ass, his body trembling as his heated gaze roamed Luxord's luscious, golden body. At the same time...fortunately, for otherwise he would have been left neglected...Luxord's own member jerked in his fist, letting loose a torrent of seed to coat him from chin to navel as he cried out in wordless ecstasy.

As soon as their orgasms had ended, Xaldin rose to his feet. He did not bother with kisses, embraces, or any other display of affection. Such token gestures were worthless to him, as they represented the side of mating that a Nobody could not feel. There was no love in what he had done with the Gambler, and they both knew it. It was satiation, nothing more.

The dull gleam in the Gambler's eyes showed that he had figured it out as well. Reaching a hand out towards the tattered remains of their clothes, he concentrated, and time rewound itself around them. In seconds, they were complete garments once more, and he dressed and walked out of the castle without a single word to Xaldin. At first, the Lancer thought he might have made a mistake in copulating with the Gambler, but then he saw where Luxord was headed...Memory's Skyscraper, where Xemnas enjoyed spending time outside his castle.

_So my gambit was successful after all. You hate the half-existence we all endure as much as I, now that you've seen what we possess, and what we lack. Like the rest of us, you will do anything to rejoin your missing half...and regain that which you no longer possess._

With a dark laugh, the Lancer bent to retrieve his own clothes. He had to meet with Xemnas as well, to find out his next assignment.


End file.
